Final Conflict
by 369destroyer
Summary: After Bartz fights Shinryu, all the warriors he absorbed were released. After the Warrior of Light learns this, he uses his power of light to gather the ten warriors once more to save their long lost comrades and defeat Shinryu. 11 warriors added to the cast who have their own history and died before the events of 012, unable to return till now. Please review honestly.
1. Shinryu Wanes

**A/N: Just to make it clear, this is a sequel story to Dissidia.**** Since in that story Cid said that many more parished, and as seen with Lightning's party, when they parish they were absorbed by Shinryu, so that gave me this idea, I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

Long after the conflict, the great Dragon Shinryu traveled through the void. His mind only on one thing, Taking over all the worlds. He felt that he had gathered enough power in the conflicts before to do so. However when Shinryu went to one of the worlds he planned to conquer, he faced a powerful foe. The Warriors of Light of that world, they proved to be quite powerful as they faced him. However Shinryu is the greatest enemy Bartz has faced yet. After a long battle between the dragon and the warriors, the great Dragon has taken a lot of damage, but took his toll on the party. His powerful attacks made the party use up all their potions, and the magic can only help them so much. Bartz looked to his comrades, Galuf was on his knees, Lenna was losing conscienceless, and Krile was already on the ground not moving, but at least breathing. Bartz didn't have much in him either, but he mustered all his strength into a Flare spell, hoping to finish the job. The great dragon fall to the ground, it's head falling right in front of Bartz.

"Wait," Shinryu said, "I recognize you."

"Wait what?" Bartz said, "What are you talking about?"

"Hehehe," the dragon chuckled, "The great conflict was not to long ago, but then again you may never have seen me after your last memory purge."

"What are you talking about!?" Galuf asked, "What great conflict!?"

Bartz however knew exactly what he spoke of. Bartz still had his crystal to remember his comrades from there by.

"You have weakened me," The dragon said, "I give you props for that, but you cannot kill me, pawn of Cosmos."

"Haven't been called that in a long time," Bartz said thinking back, "But tell me, why are you not finishing us off now if we still can't beat you."

"You see my power wanes cause of your efforts." The dragon said, "And old comrades of yours are returning to a world, doomed to fade into the void."

"Wait What?!" Bartz exclaimed

"Bartz?" Lenna asked, "Care to fill us in on what is going on."

"Later," Bartz said, "Explain now!"

"Very well," Shinryu said, " You see, throughout the conflict, I absorbed every fallen warrior. But now I can no longer hold their essence. I think one of your friends from this world might be among them, a young man, no wait, a lady."

"Wait," Lenna said, "Could it be Faris?"

"Who?" Bartz asked, much to the party's surprise.

"I will take my leave," The dragon said, "Now that warriors are in that world, I might be able to start a new cycle."

The dragon flew away from us, and all they could do was get to an inn to heal. Bartz carried Krile to one of the beds and the party began to fill each other in. Bartz told them about the great conflict, and apologized for not telling them about it sooner, he just never found the time to talk about it.

"Well that's an amazing tale," Galuf said, "But how do you not remember Faris?"

"Well," Bartz said, "You see my memory was wiped every time I was revived in the conflict, I guess memory of her never returned."

"Well if she is in a world that is falling into the void," Lenna said, "Then we need to go save her!"

"I don't think that is possible," Bartz said, " I mean I am not sure how to get to that world, let alone bring you guys there."

"We'll find a way," Galuf said

"But for now we I think we should rest," Lenna added.

"Yeah, that sounds like a smart plan," Bartz said.

The party all then went to bed, but Bartz could not sleep. He pulled out his crystal, it no longer glowed like it once did, but it was still intact. Bartz remember all the good times he had with Zidane and Squall, and the final battle with Chaos was the most fun he ever had. He now longed to go back, find this Faris girl, and bring her home. Maybe if he met her he could remember her. He held the crystal out in front of himself, started pleading in his head to go back. But nothing happened. Bartz then went to sleep, Lenna was right, he still needed rest after that battle.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Warrior and the God


	2. The Warrior and the God

**A/N: I am posting this chapter as well, cause I feel that since it was in the description it should be up ASAP. I hope that you enjoy the real story that will begin next Chapter.  
**

* * *

"Face it Garland, you lost again"

"I am no longer Garland, I am Chaos!"

The legendary Warrior of Light had just fought against Garland who became Chaos. His adventure since he came to this new world have been great, and he has stopped the new Chaos from taking the place of the old one.

"Your out of strength, surrender already," The Warrior said, "I do not wish to finish you, but if I must I will"

"Hehehe, do you think finishing me will prevent another cycle of battle?" The god asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why should I answer you?"

The god arose again and took up four blades and charges at the warrior. He puts up his shield and blocks all the attacks then sends a wave of light at his foe. Chaos is a powerful being even in his early stages. He starts throwing orbs of energy at the warrior who has no choice but to go on the defensive and start dodging.

"You could barely win against the god of discord last time," said Chaos, "And you had allies, but here you are alone!"

"I am not alone," Said the warrior, "One of my comrades taught me that allies can still help each other, even when they are apart! I know I have their support!"

"What a laugh, I will destroy you," The god said, "I will show you how pathetic your existence is, after all, your just a Manikin feigning life."

"I learned my origins a long time ago," The warrior retorted, "Do you still think your words can deter me, Garland?"

"I told you I am not Garland anymore!" the god yelled, "I am CHAOS!"

With that the demonic god fires a huge beam, giving the Warrior an opening. He dodges the attack and charges at the god, and pulls of his Ultimate Shield technique, pinning the go right where he wants him, then he finishes him with Oversoul, an attack he has not used in ages. The god fell to the ground and his power started to fade.

"GAH, HoW DaRE yOU!" The god's now distorted voice screamed, "ThIS mATTers noT. ThE ConFLICT wiLL STArt AgAIn."

"What are you talking about!, Speak now!"

"The GREAT DRAgon has reTURNed, And hE SEeks nEW gods TO MAke the CONflict STArt agaIN And REKINdle hIS POwer!"

"Then I guess my journey isn't over."

"DO you REAlly THink yOU Can deFEAT Him?!"

"Yes I do!" Said the Warrior, "And I will stop him from ever making another cycle!"

"FoOL! FOOL!"

Suddenly the god started to morph and change, his body was tearing itself apart

"WhAT iS HaPPENING To mE!"

"In the end, Chaos tears apart all it touches, even itself."

Then Chaos yelled out as his body exploded into dust. Then the warrior knew what he had to do. He took out his crystal for the first time since his new journey began. He poured his own power of light into it, causing all the other crystals to glow as well. All the warriors took out their crystals wondering what was up, and the Warrior spoke to all of them.

"Listen my comrades, it seems our time in the world of eternal conflict is not yet over. It seems another cycle might be beginning, and it will begin soon if we do not do anything about it. Please I ask that you all accompany me into the world to end this once and for all!"

"If that happens, I may lose my dream again if I get dragged into it," Said Firion into his crystal, "I'm in."

"Well that's something I will not allow," Said the Onion Knight.

"I still felt I left something behind there anyways," Said Cecil

"Wierd, I was just wondering how to get there," Said Bartz quietly, "I gotta go with!"

"Just let me say goodbye to my friends here," Said Terra, "Then I will be more than happy to go."

"I hate leaving a job unfinished," Said Cloud

"I needed a break from this place," Said Squall, "Might be good for me."

"Haha, sounds like fun, and I get to see Bartz again," Said Zidane

"Alright," Said Tidus, "Count me in!"

"Thank you," Said the Warrior of Light, "I will give you the day to do whatever you must, then I will use the power of the crystals to bring us all to that world once more, and put an end to this!"

* * *

Next Chapter: The Warriors of Light Return


	3. The Warriors of Light Return

**A/N: OK I need a bit of help for the future in this story, the Warrior of Light needs a name. It will be the name Prishe gave to him, so please send in suggestions if you can. Whatever one makes the most sense to me will be used and the one who sent it will receive all credit for the name. If you can send in a name I will appreciate every submission, and while your at it please give me a review. Thank you and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The warrior of light had waited for the day he promised, he gathered potions for himself in the mean time. He then sent another message through the crystals asking if his comrades were ready, and they all yelled at the same time that they were. The Warrior then used his power over light to manipulate the power of the crystals and brought himself and his comrades to the world of endless conflict.

"Hey guys, been a long time," Bartz said.

"Hey Bartz, how ya been?" asked Zidane

As everybody began to catch up the Warrior waited till they were done to lead them into battle.

"Hey Guys?" asked Bartz, "I think I need to explain something."

"What is it?" Asked Firion

"You see," Bartz started, "The reason this is happening is partly my fault...me and my friend fought the dragon named Shinryu. And even though I had no idea, he means to start-up this conflict to restore his strength."

"What?" Squall said, "Never would have expected you caused this."

"Now hear me out," Bartz said, "You see there is a bright side."

"Please, enlighten us," Said Cecil.

"You see," Bartz continued, "If what he said is true, the reason his power fell was because he lost a hold on other warriors that were in this conflict that he absorbed!"

"Other warriors!" Exclaimed Terra

"Uh huh," Said Bartz, "And we gotta find them, recruit them, then save them."

"Great, more work," Complained Cloud, "Oh well, might as well do it."

"Well if that is the case," Said the Warrior, "Then we need to split up."

"Huh?" gasped Cecil, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," said the warrior, "But we will stay in groups, this world is still infested with the Manikins. I will go alone though, I have a feeling that I must do that. You party up in whatever way you choose, and I suggest you split up into three or four groups. Until we meet again"

The warrior begins to walk away, but then...

"What are you doing here?!"

All the warriors look behind them and see a familiar face.

"Cosmos?!" Exclaimed the Warrior, "Your alive?!"

"Yes I am,' Said Cosmos, "But why are you here, your free already!"

"Because," Said the Onion Knight, "We can't let the conflict ruin more lives!"

Cosmos looked down and nodded

"I have lost 2 whole parties in this conflict," Said the goddess, "And even more, but now all my warriors are revived. Please, find them and save them!"

The warrior kneeled

"Cosmos, we will," He said, "We swore ourselves to you, and that has not changed!"

Cosmos wiped away a tear of happiness

"I will help any way I can," She said.

All the warriors nodded then split up into 5 parties, the Warrior going alone, Firion goes with Cloud, Tidus going with Cecil, and Squall leaves with Zidane and Bartz. All of them were prepared to find the revived warriors, then defeat Shinryu once and for all, no matter how many manikins stand in the way, even the idea old foes may be revived did not sway them.

* * *

Next Chapter: Why are we back?


	4. Why Are We Back?

**A/N: Hey, just so you know, many of these chapters are written before hand to ensure a steady rate of releases, I will try and post a chapter each day. I know they are short, but I feel it's better that way. I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

Lightning had woken up, she was lying right where she had believed herself to have perished after closing the entrance to the rift. She looked around, and saw her comrades. Kain, Tifa, Laguna, Yuna, and Vaan. All of them were alive, but how? She remembered clearly what happened. Then something dawned on her, she actually remembered the last conflict she was in! She could not figure out what was happening, none of this made sense. Then she saw the others begin to stir and awaken.

"Geez, that was a nice rest," Said Laguna, like the clown he is.

"We're alive?" Kain asked aloud, "How can this be?"

"I don't really know," Said Vaan, "But can't say I'm not happy I am."

"We...Survived?" said Yuna, "Are we in the next conflict?"

"No, the conflict has ended," said a familiar voice, "And it would not have been done without your previous sacrifice."

"Cosmos?" Lightning said, "Your alive too I see."

"Yes, but now another threat befalls us," The goddess said, "A new Conflict may be at hand."

"Really?" Tifa said, "After all the work put into ending the last one?"

"Unfortunatly yes, Tifa," Cosmos said, "The warriors you saved are back, and wish to end the new conflict, and free you from this world as well, along with any others who may have fallen in the conflict. You must seek them out and join them. Also Cloud, Terra, and Tidus joined our ranks after you were gone."

"Really?" Tifa said, "I knew Cloud wasn't as bad as he tried making me think!"

"Yeah Terra," Vaan said, "Glad to hear you made it."

"Tidus? Really?" Yuna said excitedly, "What of Sir Jecht?"

"Unfortunately he was forced into Chaos' army by the Emperor," Cosmos said, "But he returned to his home world safely."

"Oh," Yuna said, "At least it all worked out."

"Yes," Said Cosmos, "However remember, none of them have memory of you, but they are still the same people you knew from before."

"Right," Said Lightning, "Can you tell me where Firion is, returning to his home world, I am sure he has his memories from there back."

"I cannot at present," Said Cosmos, "That is not an ability I have, but I know you will find him again."

Light sighed at this fact but accepted it.

"Come on everybody," She said to the group, "Lets find our friends."

"I think they might be that way," Laguna said pointing south.

"Thank you Laguna," Said Lightning, "In that case we're headed North."

"Was...That a joke from Light?" Asked Laguna.

"Maybe," Said Lightning, then the group set off.

"Man I can't wait to find my little brother again," Said Vaan.

"Maybe I'll see Squall again too hehehe," Said Laguna.

"I just hope to meet Cecil again, but even though they do not remember me, I still feel the guilt for what I did before," Said Kain.

"As you should," Said Light.

"And she's back," said Laguna.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Lost Party of 011


	5. The Lost Party

**A/N: THis is the start of the other characters entering the story, all of their pasts in the world will be explained, and I hope I will be able to interpret them all well here, but if anything seems out of character for any reason please tell me. Thank you.**

* * *

Near Chaos' throne, 7 warriors appear. They lost their lives 2 conflicts ago to the god Chaos himself, and he prevented any revival. This party went together hoping to defeat the god and end the conflict, but all were killed off in one fell swoop. This brought Cosmos great grief having so many warriors die in vain like they did, and thus this is when she decided to sacrifice her own powers to her warriors. These seven are finally revived, though Cosmos has no way to contact them, nor does she know where they are now.

"Well this is quite weird being alive once more," one warrior said, "Hopefully this life will not be such a bore."

"Doctor Shantotto?" Said another warrior, "How are we alive?"

"The reason I do not know," Shantotto said, "But I guess all we can do is continue the show."

"Hey, don't you find it strange...what we still remember?" Said another warrior, "Prishe, Shantotto, if we fell before should we not have forgotten, plus why are we here instead of with Cosmos?"

"Yeah your right," Said Prishe, "And everybody else is here too, but they are asleep still..."

"Something is different that is true," Said Shantotto, "But there are still things we have to do."

"Yeah your right," Said Prishe, "Vincent how about you lead us back."

Vincent looked down at the ground

"I am sorry Prishe," he said, "But last time I lead, I lead you all to your doom."

"Oh come on we all knew we might have lost," Said Prishe, "Not like it wasn't expected."

"True enough," Said Vincent, "All the more reason I should not have lead you into that deathtrap."

Vincent ran off into the unknown leaving Prishe and Shantotto behind

"Wait!" Yelled Prishe, "Vincent!"

"Oh you needn't worry about him," Said Shantotto, "He is not broody enough to kill himself on a whim. Maybe I should lead us once all are up, after all it's either me or a pup."

"Hey you know I am older than I look!" Said Prishe

"Yes but I am older," Said Shantotto, making Prishe angry

"Whatever..." she said.

Now the other warriors began to awaken

"Hey you all alright!" cried Prishe

"Ugh, how are we still alive after that, I thought Vincent said if he killed us we would never be able to come back?" Said a young woman in male clothing.

"Just as lost are you are Faris," Said Prishe, "But we are alive and that is all that counts, plus we still have our old memories."

"Wait," Said a blond swordswoman, "So did Vincent lie? or was he just wrong?"

"If that was the case," Said another member of the party, "Then why would Cosmos confirm it when he told us?"

"Your right Quistis," Said a dark skinned man, "It's really strange, but we should get back to the sanctuary before Chaos returns."

"Speak for yourselves," Said Prishe, "I'm gonna go find Vincent and help cheer the guy up."

"That's Cecil's job," Said Faris, "I'm with Sazh here, we should go back."

"Same here," Said Quistis, "And you should too Prishe."

"No!" Prishe yelled, "Vincent is our friend and I am not gonna let him wallow in self pity!"

"Then go ahead Prishe," The swordswoman said, "Just make sure you catch up with us as soon as you find him."

"Celes think straight she can't go on her own," Said Shantotto, "She becomes very reckless once she gets in the zone."

"Hey!" Prishe yelled, "I'll show you!"

And with that Prishe ran off, nobody in the party would be able to catch up with her at the speed she was running.

"Fine fine go right ahead," Said Shantotto, "Don't blame me is you end up dead."

"Come on lets go already," Said Celes, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I understand she is worried, this is true," Said Shantotto, "Even after I told her Vincent's not like you."

"Hey don't go bringing that up!" yelled Faris.

"N-no, it's alright Faris," Celes lied.

"I see everybody is unchanged," Said Quistis, "Come on lets go already."

"Yes, I will lead," Said Shantotto, "For I am the leader you all need."

"Right," Said Sazh scratching be back of his head, "let's just get moving."

So they went on their way, Faris glaring at Shatotto and Celes looking at the ground. Quistis tries to keep order as much as she can so that nobody starts fighting one another. Sazh just tries his best to calm everybody down to no avail. But as the party set out they wondered if they would find answers to their questions. Why are they alive? Why do they still have their memories? And for some of them, can Vincent be trusted?

* * *

Next Chapter: The Warrior's goal


	6. The Warrior' Goal

**A/N: Those who read this far, thank you, I know that this story ges very little attention but I appreciate the ones who actually bother to read my story. I am really enjoyig writing these so I hope you guys enjoy reading them. Thank you and please review.**

* * *

The Warrior of Light's journey so far had been pretty quiet, there were not many manikins left in this world it seems and the ones left were weak so far, but the warrior felt like something was up. As he traveled the goddess Cosmos spoke to him.

"Warrior, tell me," Cosmos said, "Why did you choose to go alone like this?"

"I knew that they would want to party up the way they did," The warrior responded, "I am simply allowing them to do so."

"But this world can be dangerous, while the amount of manikins are low nowadays they are still a threat."

"Well Cosmos what do you expect me to do?" asked the warrior

"There is one more warrior of mine who is not on this world," said Cosmos, "I could bring him there to aide you."

"Thank you," said the warrior, "I would appreciate that."

The goddess then used her power to summon forth a man to aide the warrior in his quest, one the warrior recognized, as a foe.

"Jecht?!" The warrior said as he pulled out his blade

"Whoa whoa man," Jecht said, "I am not here to fight ya, but if you really want to I guess we can"

"Both of you please stop," Cosmos said, "Warrior Jecht was a warrior I originally summoned, but in the conflict before the final one Chaos stol him from our side."

"Well technically it was the Emperor," Jecht said, "At least that's what he told me."

"Fine I will not fight him," Said the warrior, "Unless he ever tries to betray me."

"Aw man kinda wanted to fight ya," said Jecht, "Never faced ya before, but yeah probably best we don't for now, and I won't betray ya, promise."

"Thank you both," Cosmos said, "I wish you both the best of luck, and Jecht?"

"Yeah?" Jecht responded

"I am sorry for dragging you into this," THe goddess said sincerely

"It's no problem," said Jecht, "I was itchin for a good fight anyhow."

"Alright Jecht," The warrior said, "Our mission here is to rescue our allies from past conflicts who remain here and defeat the dragon named Shinryu to prevent another conflict, can you handle that?"

"Yeah," said Jecht, "I would love to punch a dragon in the face!"

"You'll get the chance," sid the warrior, "But our comrades come first."

"Fine," said Jecht, "Geez man your way to uptight about this."

"This is a war," said the Warrior, "We need to focus on winning with as few casualties as possible."

"You need a girlfriend or something," said Jecht

"Are you done with your jokes yet?" said the warrior

"Not even a chuckle?" said Jecht, "Geez man do you feel anything at all?"

"I can't afford to right now," said the warrior, "Lets get moving."

"This is gonna be a long quest," Jecht complained

* * *

Next Chapter: The Wild Rose


	7. The Wild Rose

**A/N: Some of these chapters will shift between areas in the middle from now on. This one is the first and I will be sure to make a warning beforehand whenever this happens. Please tell me what you think of this. It will not happen often though.  
**

* * *

Cloud and Firion have been raveling through the world together and catching up. Cloud and Firion both regained their memories from their home worlds mostly and were telling each other about them.

"Yeah, thought due to Meteria being made out of such a material I'm pulling back on using it.," Said Cloud finishing his description, "By the Way Firion, did you ever find the significance that Rose had in your past?"

"Not really," Firion said, "All I remember was that Wild Rose was a codeword me and my two allies, Leon and Guy, and used during our rebellion against Emperor Meteus. But I feel like there is something more I am still forgetting."

"Oh really?" Said Cloud, "Even now?"

"Yeah, but have not given up on my dream," Said Firion confidently, "By the way did you ever find a dream for yourself?"

"No, unfortunate I can't say I have," Said Cloud

"Well that's to bad," Firion said it a sigh

"Turns out the girl I loved in my home world is already dead," Said Cloud, "You cannot imagine how hard that memory was to accept."

"Well cheer up Cloud," Firion said, "I am sure whoever she is, she would not want you to brood over her."

"I-I guess your right," Said Cloud

Firion then pats Cloud on the back on then fires an arrow at a Transient Lion. Been a long time since he faced these carbon copies, but he noticed some of them looked like nobody he has met before in memory, though they did seem familiar. Especially the Fleeting Flashes. He wondered if they were based on the warriors who perished, which is most likely the case. He kept note of how each one looked in case it was true. Firion hoped that at least some of his allies were doing the same. Cloud did not however, he just saw a manikin and destroyed it without hesitation. Firion wondered if none of these manikins looked familiar to him, but they were. Cloud just felt that he could not let that distract him, it is a battlefield after all and he could not afford to hesitate against beings who never do.

"Hey Firion," Cloud said

"Yeah?" Firion responded

"How about I help you find out the significance of that rose," offered Cloud, "After all it spawned a dream in you and that dream helped me get through that conflict. The least I can do is help you find out where it came from."

"You would do that?" Firion asked in surprise

"Of course," Cloud answered, "I think it's time I become a bit more generous anyways, just don't get used to it."

"Thanks," Firion said, "It means a lot."

"Don't mention it," Cloud responded.

* * *

*Lightning*

Lightning and her party have been fighting for a while now and getting nowhere. There was no sign of any other warriors, despite all of them wanting to see somebody from their world or that they've grown attached to. Everybody understood one another's goals due to seeing the relationships they had with them, all except for one.

"Hey Light," Laguna said after taking down a Phantasmal Harlequin, "You mind telling me something while we are still in the clear?"

"Sure, why not." Light responded

"Why do you want to see Firion so badly?" Laguna said, "Did you guys go out or something?"

"No," Light said, "Nothing like that. You see him and I made a deal. Not gonna go into details for his sake but he promised me something for after he got his memory back. He may not remember the promise but I still have to try reminding him at least."

"How romantic," said Yuna innocently

"There was nothing romantic about it," Lightning responded, "Just two friends making a deal. Nothing more."

"Oh, I see," Said Yuna

"Now may we please move away from that subject?" Lightning asked

"Why?" Asked Vaan, "I'm kinda curious now."

"Because there is nothing more to talk about." Said Lightning.

"Riiiiiight," Laguna said sarcastically, "Well whatever, we need to focus on finding our friends so lets do just that."

"Thanks Laguna," Lightning said not catching his sarcasm, then they moved out to fight the next horde of manikins that stood in their path.

* * *

Next Chapter: Like A Family


	8. Like a Familiy

Terra and the Onion Knight have been the most fortunate party by far, they have not had too much manikin trouble so far, and are working together very well. They were like brother and sister in everybody's eyes, and it is not hard to see why. These two are closer friends than any of the other warriors ever had been, and they were just glad to see one another again. Though it was just the two of them, they felt like they were with the only family either one of them actually ever knew in that world, though both of them had a feeling there was more family than just the two of them. One day while they fought off a small group of Manikins, Terra froze up fighting one of them, it was one of those manikins that did not look like any of the warriors she met in the last conflict, but it looked so familiar all the sudden. Why? She has faced this kind before, the Idle Sky Pirates were pretty unique with how much they could do, and in the previous conflict she fought off a few of them without thinking much of it. Why is suddenly this one was making her freeze up?

But then the Sky Pirate went to attack her but Onion Knight destroyed it from behind.

"Terra what's the matter with you?!" Onion Knight asked, "That Manikin coulda killed you why did you just stand there?!"

"S-Sorry," Terra said, "I don't know what came over me."

"I may be here to protect you, but please don't make it hard for me," Said the Onion Knight, "I would hate to see you get hurt."

Terra simply nodded but her mind was elsewhere, asking many questions. She especially wondered why these thoughts never came to her before.

But then Terra was snapped out of her day-dream when she saw something in the forest nearby. It was definitely not a Manikin as it was running away from them.

"Look!" She cried out pointing into the forest, "I think that was a warrior over there!"

"Really?" Said the Knight, "Well then let's go check it out."

The duo ran into the forest after the warrior, Terra getting her hopes up that maybe that person could help her sort out her thoughts, maybe it was even the person she is barely remembering. But then they ended up in a clearing, and they saw that it was a short person, maybe a child. He wore a blue robe and a tall hat that looked like a wizards hat and his face could not be made out, but it looked like pure black skin and eyes that are completely yellow. He ran over to another warrior, this one wearing a blue vest and pants with a white shirt. He also wore a bandana with light brown hair coming out from beneath it. Once again Terra found herself frozen, this man was familiar too, though not the same as the manikin before.

"Jackpot," said the knight, "We found two."

The boy ran out to meet them and began to talk with them while Terra was still trying to collect herself. But when she came out of the woods into the open the two warriors drew their weapons.

"Hey!" said the Knight, "What the heck are you guys doing!"

"She is a warrior of Chaos!" said the mystery man said, this comment making terra gasp in surprise.

"What, no she isn't!" said the boy as Terra was too shocked to bring herself to speak, "She helped us end the whole conflict! She fought alongside us against Chaos!"

"She did!" said the small one, "Did she change sides or something?"

"What do you mean by that?" Said the Knight

"Well she did seem to be in a trance," Said the man, "I guess somebody snapped her out of it?"

"E-Excuse me," Terra said finally bringing herself to, "But I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well I guess I'll tell you all I know," said the man, but first let me introduce us. I am Locke, and this is Vivi."

"It's nice to meet you and not fight you again," said Vivi.

"Fight you? Warrior of Chaos? Changing sides? None of that makes any sense to me," Said Terra

Locke then explained to her that she was originally a warrior of Chaos, Locke even faced her in battle, only to be attacked by Kefka and given to Chaos to die, why Kefka didn't finish him off himself he did not know. He said that Kefka was giving her orders and she obeyed like a puppet. Terra looked down at the ground, realizing that this explained a lot.

"Hey Terra, don't get down on yourself," said the boy as he saw her shed a tear, "After what you did to help us end the conflict, you've made up for anything you might have done in the past."

Terra smiled and wiped away her tears

"Thank you," She said to the boy

"You guys are pretty close huh?" Said Vivi

"I guess you could say that," Said Terra

"You kinda remind me of us," Said Locke as he pet the top of Vivi's head, "You guys are like siblings to one another right?"

"Siblings?" Said Terra, "Yeah that sounds about right."

The Onion knight looked down, something about that suddenly felt familiar to him, even when Zidane said a comment like that before nothing clicked, so why does it click now.

"So, Locke," Said Terra, "How about you and Vivi travel with us for a while."

"Really?" Asked Locke, "Sure sounds like fun."

"Great," Said the Onion Knight, "Lets get moving, there are plenty of others lost around here."

"How many?" Asked Vivi

"I have no idea," Said the Onion Knight, "But I have a feeling there is at least one out there I need to find."

"Me too," Said Terra.

"Alright then," Said Locke, "Leave it to the treasure hunter to help you find your friends."

"Thank you," Said Terra

* * *

Next Chapter: Misunderstanding


	9. The Misunderstanding

Tidus and Cecil were traveling to where no others were, up towards Chaos' old territory. Tidus had the idea that maybe if warriors parished and were unable to return, it was likely most of them would be up there. They are approaching the Bahamutt Isles when they settle down for a small break while there are no Manikins in sight.

"Hey Cecil," Asked Tidus, "I gotta ask, do you have any idea how that dragon plans to start-up another conflict"

"Why do you ask me?" Cecil asked, "I didn't know he existed till recently."

"True," Tidus admitted, "Sorry it's just that we killed Chaos already, and with all these warriors returning to life, Chaos would already be alive too if he ran by those rules, but he is not. If he was the conflict would already be set in motion, and Cosmos would have told us this."

"You make a good point," Cecil said, "When did you become so attentive."

"Well," Tidus said, "I guess I just realized I had to grow up a bit."

"You've become a wise young man," Cecil said

"Thanks," Tidus said

But then suddenly Shots are fires in between them. They look and see a man with long black hair approaching them with a gun.

"Cecil get out of here!" Vincent said, "That boy is a warrior of Chaos!"

"Huh, no I'm not," Tidus Protested

"Who even are you?" Asked Cecil

"As I expected you hold no memory of me," Vincent said, "But you have to trust me, that boy is stringing you along, I remember clearly from the time I was once on Chaos' side, he stood there with them."

"Look man I have no clue who you are," Tidus said, "But I will not just stand here being falsely accused like this!"

With that Tidus took out his sword and got ready to fight Vincent and Vincent loaded his gun.

"I will not let you get away with fooling my friend," Said Vincent

"Hold on," Cecil said, "I think you might be Mistaken in all of this! Tidus fought with us against Chaos! But if you still insist on trying to fight him, I will fight with him!"

Cecil took out his blade as well, all Vincent could do was sigh.

"Sorry Cecil," Vincent said, "I promise I'll try not hurting you to bad and I will prove to you he works for Chaos."

Vincent fires multiple shots at Tidus who back flips out-of-the-way of them. Cecil then runs up to Vincent and hits him with an orb of darkness as he jumps over him. Tidus then follow him up with a Blitzball Shot to Vincent's gut. Vincent then fires shots in rapid succession trying to hit Tidus but he uses his acrobatic skills to dodge them all then uses Jecht Shot sending him flying into Cecil's Saint Fall attack. Vincent hit the ground hard after that then both Tidus and Cecil put their blades above him to prevent him from getting up.

"Damn you," Vincent said to Tidus, "Trying to lead Cecil to his demise by your allies' hands. I promise you Chaos will lose this war!"

"The war is over," Said Cecil

"What?" Vincent said in surprise

"Yeah," Tidus said, "I even helped take down Chaos!"

"But, if that is true why are we still here," Vincent said, "Once the conflict ends, we're supposed to return home, right?"

"You were not able to," Cecil said, "Along with many others."

"So that's why we came back to help get everybody out of here and make sure no more of that conflict crap happens again." Tidus said

"I'm...Sorry," Said Vincent, "I had no idea. Please, finish me now..."

Tidus and Cecil looked at one another.

"Why would we do that?" Cecil asked him

"I've committed many sins during my time in this world," Vincent said, "Maybe it's time I receive my punishment."

"Don't talk like that," Tidus said, "I may hate you right now, but your still a warrior of Cosmos right, if we killed you then we would not be accomplishing our task now would we."

Vincent looked away

"Who are you anyways," Cecil asked, "You obviously knew me in a past conflict, am I right?"

"I am Vincent"

"Well Vincent," TIdus said, "How about you come with us, Maybe you can make up for what you just did if you do."

"Make up for it?" Vincent said, "There is only so much I can make up for."

"I know," Cecil said, "However if you do not try, then nothing will change."

"I guess you got a point there, Cecil," Vincent said, "Fine I'll travel with you, but I'm keeping my eye on you Tidus."

"I could say the same to you," Said Tidus

"What have I gotten myself into," Said Cecil

* * *

Next Chapter: Headache


	10. Headache

Squall has no idea why he decided to travel with Zidane and Bartz. Those two are nice and all, and he didn't mind having a bit of backup he could trust, but they were just so annoying to him at times. Being so much more upbeat than anybody he met back home, except maybe Zell. When he traveled with them one at a time before though it wasn't to bad, but together...they always chatting up a storm. Squall had a hard time keeping up with their topics and barely understood. Though he kinds distracted himself by thinking about other things, though that is nothing new for him.

"So you're looking for a chick named Faris huh?" Zidane asked

"Yeah," Bartz responded, "Why?"

"Is she your princess?" Zidane asked with a smirk.

"Well, she is a princess according to my friends, so yeah I guess." Said Bartz

"No I meant..." Zidane paused thinking that he should just give up for now

"You meant what?" Bartz asked

"Nothing, lets just get a move on," Zidane said, "How about we just focus on our goal, and not get caught in any traps this time."

_"I swear I will never understand these two,"_ Squall thought to himself, _"But I guess I'm stuck with them. Why does the warrior get to go on his own without being criticized for it anyways. I mean really when I was alone everybody tried tagging along."_

"So Squall what do you think?" Zidane asked

"What do I think about what?" Squall asked back

"Did you even listen at all," Bartz asked

"No," Squall said, "I can't really keep up with your conversation anyways."

"Well we were thinking that we should head out to the water," Bartz said, "Nobody else would check there, and if those warriors were unable to return, maybe they are stuck out there."

"Guys," Squall said, "We have no boat. Nobody can go out to sea from here anyways."

"I...guess your right," Said Zidane

"Whatever," Sad Bartz, "Maybe we should think up something else."

"Yeah we should," Said Squall, _"Maybe I should have stayed at home with Rinoa. I mean I still don't fully remember her yet, stupid dragon taking my memories over and over again. I swear I am getting some payback when I see him."_

"Hey Squall," Zidane said, "Look over there."

Squall looked at where Zidane was pointing, what he saw was the dragon Shinryu up on a mountain a couple of miles away. That thing was enormous. Out looking for allies and they run into their foe.

"Well now we know where our objective is," Said Squall, "Kinda useless to us right now. We need more backup to take him down."

"Yeah," Bartz said, "Having fought him before, I can say for certain he is not a very fun opponent."

"Wow," Squall said, "I thought everything was fun to you."

"Usually yes," Bartz said

"Well let's get moving," Squall said, "Hopefully he stays there till we have all that we need to face him."

"Right," Zidane and Bartz said in unison.

_"Huh,"_ Squall thought to himself, _"Having these guys actually listening to me is a pretty good feeling. Though__ maybe all these guys need to keep from getting into trouble is a leader. Nice to feel needed admittedly."_

But then suddenly there was an explosion at the base of the mountain, and they saw several figures flying away from the blast. Squall looked in shock wondering if they were allies.

"What the...are they OK?" Said Zidane

"I have no idea," Said Squall, "But we better check. The closest one landed northeast of us, so lets head there first."

"Right," Said Bartz, "Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Lets get moving," Said Zidane.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Unknown Foe


	11. The Unknown Foe

Lightning has been out traveling with her party of six for a while now, and so far no luck finding anybody. Everybody was getting worried for their friends. Lightning did all she could to keep the party calm. But as they were about to cross the frozen lake, they saw they were right next to a mountain with a huge dragon on it. Lightning recognized it, as it was the last thing she saw after she lost her life in the twelfth conflict. She remembered the moment perfectly. She remembered looking at the mystery warrior as he tried to save them. All the others passed out as they were absorbed by the dragon. Then she was the last one before she just saw darkness. She looked up at the beast with rage, she knew in her gut that the dragon she was looking at was somebody she had to defeat. It enraged her even more knowing that she could not do it now. Such a small party would die and just be absorbed again, and she did not wish to lead another suicide mission, especially if it did not help anybody.

"Well that's quite a sight." Said Laguna, "That thing looks pretty tough."

"Yes it does," Sad Kain, "Let us try not to provoke it."

"Yeah," Said Laguna, "Though an interview with it would be interesting."

"Please tell me that was a joke," Said Tifa

"Of course it was," Said Laguna, "I may be curious, but I'm not an idiot."

"You sure about that?" Asked Vaan

"Yeah I'm sure," Laguna said with a laugh

"Lets set up camp here for a while," Lightning said, "We've been walking for quite a while."

"Sounds good to me," Said Vaan, "I'll set up the tent."

So the party set up a camp site and the tent was big enough to all of them, so they were able to recover from their battles so far. They sat around the camp fire which seemed to do nothing to the icy lake and just relaxed.

"So Yuna," Kain said, "You were pretty close friends with Jecht right?"

"Yeah," Yuna said, "I kinda wish he was here, but I am glad he made it back home."

"I understand," Said Kain, "Though we didn't speak much, when we did I could tell he was a good man. When you return home, would you mind saying hello to him for me."

"Sure," Yuna said, "I remember well that Jecht wanted to become friends with you. He probably more wanted to spar with you though."

"I see," Kain said, "Well thanks Yuna."

"No problem," Yuna said

"Hey guys," Tifa said, "Hate to say this but I don't think Jecht would remember him."

"I guess you have a point," Yuna said.

"Yeah," Kain said, "He probably does not. But still he was one of the few who bothered to bring issues up to me when he could, so it would be nice to just let him know I appreciated it."

But a the party was taking a break, something approached them. It climbed down the mountain the dragon was on. When the party heard its heavy footsteps they all looked at it. It was in a bright purple armor and had a huge blade. At the belt area there was a beast head design that almost looked alive. The thing just stood there for a while.

"Well who might you be," Asked Laguna

The thing did not answer, but rose its blade at them as if challenging them.

"Maybe it's a warrior of chaos," Lightning said, "Nobody ever said only Cosmos warriors were revived."

"Aww man," Said Vaan, "First person we find and he wants to fight us."

"It's six on one," Kain said, "We have an advantage here."

But before they knew it the warrior uses a Meteor Spell far more powerful than they ever saw before. A full storm of them began to fall onto them. They were sent flying all over the place. All of them sent a long distance away from the mountain and in many directions. Lightning awoke in a valley. She looked around for any sign of her allies.

"Hello? Guys? Vaan? Tifa? Yuna? Laguna? Kain?" Light sighed

"Light?" Said a familiar voice.

"Tifa?" Lightning said, "Thank goodness your alright."

"I'm a tough girl Light," Tifa said with a smirk, "You have no need to worry about me."

"Well it looks like the others are not here," Said Lightning with a sigh, "I hope they'll be alright."

"They are pretty tough to," Tifa said, "I am sure they will be alright. After all the Manikins left are not that powerful."

"Alright then, let's get moving." Said Lightning, "It's best we find some more allies in case we run into anything else like that thing we faced."

"Right," Said Tifa.

With that Light and Tifa walked on her way, looking for their comrades and maybe somebody who could tell them what the hell just attacked them. That warrior didn't waste any time in attacking. It seemed all it wanted was to get the group away from the mountain. Lightning knew she had to stay alive to get that information to her allies. She just hoped she could do so.

* * *

Next Chapter: Wounded Ally


	12. Wounded Ally

The Warrior of Light and Jecht saw something fly through the air and land somewhere back the path they came from. They have no idea what it could be at all. But without thinking Jecht starts walking towards the spot.

"What are you doing Jecht?" The warrior said

"What does it look like?" Jecht said, "I'm gonna figure out what that was."

"What if it's dangerous though," Said the Warrior

"Then I will take care of it, I can handle it." Jecht said, "But what if it's an ally, can't leave a comrade like that."

"You make a valid point," The warrior said

"Geez man, one minute your paranoid, then the next you right with me." Jecht pointed out, "You ain't a normal person that's for sure."

"Your right," Said the Warrior, "Once I feel I can trust you, I might tell you more."

"Well then," Jecht said, "It kinda hurts that you still don't trust me though."

"Well what do you expect," said the Warrior, "Whether you chose to join him or not, you still fought in the name of Chaos."

"Yeah," Jecht admitted, "But I never cared for the guy anyhow, guess I felt like I had no choice."

"You ALWAYS have a choice," Said the Warrior, "You just made the wrong one."

"You don't hold back," Jecht said, "Well lets just get moving."

The duo headed out to see who or what they saw fly by. When they found the crash site, Manikins already infested the area, somehow there were more then they have seen before. They saw a wounded man in dark armor. He was fighting Manikins despite the obvious pain he was in. He was dashing around stabbing Manikins but was gradually growing slower. His Lance was long enough to keep them at bay, but without help he would not last. Jecht jumped into the Fray and started slashing at the manikins as they came at the man. Soon after the Warrior joined as well. Jecht fired a Jecht Beam at a group and destroyed them all. The Warrior uses his Shield to repel large groups of them. The mystery man stared in awe at them as they saved his life.

"Hey I don't think we can kill all of these guys right now," Jecht said

"Lets make a path and escape for now then," Said the Warrior, "Never faced this many Manikins before."

"Yes you have," said Kain, "But your right we cannot defeat this swarm at this time"

"What do you know?" Asked the warrior

"Forget that now," Jecht said urgently, "Just use your light wave attack so we can get this guy out of here."

"Right," Said the Warrior as he used Shining Wave to make a hole in the surrounding swarm they ran through, pushing away all the Manikins they came across until they were free and were able to run to safety.

"That was a fight," Jecht said, "Never thought those things would be so tough to defeat."

"Yeah," Said the Warrior

"Well it's great to see you both are well," Kain said, "Though Jecht I was told you went home already."

"Really?" Jecht said, "You actually know me and yet you think I would stay out of a fight like this. Who are you anyways?"

"Kain," He said, "I am Kain."

"That sounds familiar," Said Jecht

"Same to me," Said the Warrior, "How strange I thought memories of past conflicts were wiped from our minds."

"I have less clue of the current situation at hand then you," Said Kain, "But I wonder, Why are the Manikins increasing in numbers again, after the portal was closed it should have stopped the constant population growth."

"Wait what?" Jecht said, "So those things did not come from this world?"

"No," Kain said, "They came from the Rift, somehow a portal to it opened up in this world and they just swarmed in. From the looks of it now the portal is open again."

"As if there wasn't enough to worry about," said the Warrior, "What can we do about it?"

"Well me and my allies before closed it, but it cost our lives." Kain said looking down

"Not sure how much dying can carry out," Jecht said, "How about we find whoever is opening the damn thing and make him shut it."

"You say that like it will be simple," Kain said

"But it's not a bad plan," Admitted the warrior, "Lets spread the word."

"Right," Kain and Jecht said in Unison.

* * *

Next Chapter: Shantotto's Confession


	13. Shantotto's Confession

Shantotto has led the group through Chaos' territory for a while. Nobody liked her, but if she wasn't leading they would hate her complaining more. Sazh couldn't care less about her, he was more curious about the mysterious beings they were fighting, these strange carbon copies of their allies. He has yet to see any of him or anybody else he was traveling with.

"What the hell are those things?" Sazh asked aloud.

"I believe they are called Manikins," Shantotto explained, "Careful for you will not return if they win."

"So are they from your home-world or something?" Sazh asked, "Since you know so much about them."

"Ohohoho No not even close," Shantotto said, "It is from the rift that they arose."

"You seem knowledgeable about them," Faris said, "How so?"

"Why because I have to," Shantotto said, "If I don't know then they are brand new."

"I swear your attitude gets on my nerves far to easily," Faris said, "And stop with the damn rhyming!"

"Faris please calm down," Celes said, "She gets on all of our nerves sure, but her knowledge is unfortunately necessary."

Shantotto smiled tauntingly at Faris who just clenched her fist. She knew that Shantotto was hiding something from them, and probably just to annoy them too. How was this...monster of a woman not a warrior of chaos. She was probably just as evil as the enemy.

"We cannot afford to argue amongst ourselves," Quistis butted in, "Right now we need to work together otherwise we are not gonna make it back to Cosmos alive."

"Right," Faris said grudgingly, but was thinking of one hundred different ways to expose the truth about Shantotto. Faris saw her in combat, she enjoyed it, tried killing the enemy like she was hunting any old monster. She didn't want to end the conflict, she is destructive, rude, and sadistic. She remembered Golbez, a warrior of chaos, whom she saw try saving his brother from being killed by Sephiroth, but only after Cecil fell in battle, Golbez and Vincent fought Sephiroth off. She would trade him for Shantotto any day of the week.

"Hey Faris," Celes said seeing that Faris zoned out, "You alright?"

"Huh?" Faris said, "Oh yeah, no worries."

Later that day they set up a tent, despite Shantotto complaining about camping out, and sat around a campfire. They took the chance they had away from Manikins to rest up and heal.

"Hey you guys go ahead and rest up," Sazh said, "I'll keep watch."

"You sure?" Quistis asked

"Yeah," Sazh said, "Being the only guy here I would feel awkward in the tent anyways."

"Well that last part is a bit questionable," Faris said looking at Shantotto.

"You are quite right," Shantotto said to Faris' surprise, "It's hard to tell what you are by sight."

Faris was mad, but realized she kinda walked into it, so she let it slide. She did have a habit of wearing male clothing, heck when she first woke up she had no idea if she was a guy or a girl. So she just went quiet.

"Hey leave her alone Shantotto," Celes said, "Your not exactly a beautiful princess yourself."

"Why would I wish to be one," Shantotto said, "People would try kidnapping me for fun. Though they would not live after that. I would crush them flatter than flat."

"Would all of you just be quiet," Quistis said.

"Always the moderator of the group," Sazh said, "What would we do without you."

"Kill each other probably," Quistis said

"Your right," Faris said, "Though it would be more us killing Shantotto."

"Enough," Quistis said and Faris looked down. A while after that everybody went to bed. Sazh stayed up and kept watch just as he promised. Faris was awake as well. She walked out of the tent and sneaked past Sazh. She decided to get some training in against those Manikin things. After all being out cold made her feel a bit rusty. She then saw Shantotto out doing the same thing much to her disgust. But then she decided to go speak with her and give her a piece of her mind while Quistis couldn't stop her.

"Hey you!" She yelled as Shantotto finished off a Delusory Dragoon

"Oh here comes the manly girl," Shantotto said, "Come to give Manikin hunting a whirl?"

"Look I have a bone to pick with you," Faris said, "Why is it your constantly berating us? Heck why are you even a warrior of Cosmos!? Your much more suited for Chaos' bunch of lackeys then our side!"

"Are you trying to anger me?" Shantotto said, "A move done when your dumb as can be."

"No I am trying to get some answers!" Faris said, "We are all sick of you! You're rude, Violent, Destructive! Your are a chaotic person! Why work with Cosmos when you have NO intention of making peace?!"

"I don't work with Cosmos anymore!" Shantotto said, "I would tell you more but it would be such a boor."

"Oh you BETTER tell me!" Faris said drawing her blade, "Otherwise I am gonna assume you switched sides!"

"Drawing your sword up to me!?" Shantotto said taking out her staff, "If you want I will still let you flee."

"Like hell!" Faris said, "If I win you tell me EVERYTHING!"

"Fine," Shantotto said, "And if I win you will mind your own business, and you will no longer bother me unless it is of utmost importance."

"Fine by me," Faris said, "I've wanted to teach you a lesson for a long time now anyways!"

Faris ran at Shantotto dodging her Thunder spells as she did. Shantotto then hit her with Blizzard which she chained into Fire then Water. Faris recovered then ran at the mage and hit her with a few good strikes from her blade. She then went in for a powerful slash while her blade was covered in fire, only for Shantotto to dodge the attack. Shantotto went for a Bio spell but Faris blocked it, then pinned Shantotto to a tree so her own spell would hit her. Now that Shantotto was poisoned Faris took adtantage of the situation and hit her with her fiery blade while she was unable to dodge fast enough. Shantotto then went to the big guns, she used her ultimate attack, Skillchain Fusion. She started with Flare, then used Flood, Followed by Burst, then Tornado, then Quake, then finished with Freeze for maximum damage. Faris got up on her feet though and ran at Shantotto dodging all her spells. She refused to give i to this woman. She slashed the air making a sword beam of fire fly at Shantotto and hitting her hard. Shantotto fell to the ground. But then suddenly turned into a doll.

"Huh?" Faris ran over and picked up the doll, "Was she...a doll the whole time!?"

"Of course not," Shantotto said from behind Faris startling her

"Oh you freaking coward!" Faris said getting ready to fight some more.

"Calm down already the fight is done," Shantotto said, "I will tell you everything before the rise of the sun."

"Tch, fine get started," Faris said, "Tell me what your hiding from us."

"You see, after you all perished before Chaos, I retreated back to Cosmos to inform her of the result." Shantotto said, "Then I decided to give up my post as a warrior of Cosmos peacefully so I can teach and insult. I found a doorway which I could use for my "classes" and many came to face me and I got to entertain the masses."

"You abandoned us!" Faris said, "Then Abandoned Cosmos! Why would you do that!"

"Now that is a secret I cannot speak of very well," Said Shantotto, "For it is not my secret to tell."

"You said you would tell me everything!" Faris said

"You never said when I have to do so," Shantotto said, "But I feel for the rest another is needed also."

"Ugh, you're so annoying," Faris said as she threw the doll of Shantotto to the ground. She walked back to the campsite seething with rage. She swore to herself she would get Shantotto to say the rest one way or another. She was also gonna tell the others what she told her already. She finally felt like she could get a little payback on the runt, and she was gonna take advantage of it.

* * *

Next Chapter: Familiar Faces


	14. Familiar Faces

**A/N: OK I am thinking about Adding Noctis once I know more about his personality, but I feel I should add one or 2 characters from final fantasy 14 as well, and maybe a second character from 15. SO here I ask, what important characters from either game would you expect to be in the conflict? If you can answer I will fully appreciate as I never played 14 and know little about 15 now. Also this chapter begins the first case of romance in this series. There are a total of 5 romances planned for this story, there may be more if I find another would make sense.  
**

* * *

Firion and Cloud had just finished battling a very large group of manikins and are tired as can be. For a while they were tracking something they saw fly through the air and land nearby.

"Man those things are becoming very annoying," Cloud said

"Yeah," said Firion, "I don't remember them coming in such a large swarm like they did."

"How much farther?" Cloud asked

"Not much," Firion said, "We should reach the crash site within the hour."

But as he said this they saw a campsite. They looked at one another and nodded their heads and went down to investigate. When they arrived they saw nobody there, they assumed that they must have been asleep. They probably should have somebody taking watch s they looked around for anybody. Cloud found a girl sleeping behind the tent, probably grew tired of watching and passed out. But Cloud could not help but feel that this girl was a bit familiar, she had black hair, and an outfit that probably revealed more then necessary. Cloud sighed and decided to wake the girl up.

"Hey there, you shouldn't fall asleep if your on watch," Cloud said as he shook her awake.

"Huh?" Tifa said as she awoke, "Wait, Cloud is that you?"

"Wait, you know me?" Cloud said

"Cloud," Firion said, "I see you found somebody."

"Yeah I did," Cloud said.

"And your Firion, right?" Tifa asked

"Huh?" Firion said, "Oh yeah I am, and what about you, who are you?"

"Oh right," Tifa said, "The whole memory wiping thing must still be effecting you. I'm Tifa."

Cloud knew that name from somewhere, he had heard Cid and Barret ask a few people if they had seen her while he was home.

_So this is the Tifa they were talking about, I wonder if any other people I knew are here outside of my memory_

"Well it's nice to meet you," Firion said, "Well, again."

"Well you and I didn't exactly hang out much before I died," Tifa said

"I see," Firion said, "So how many others are with you?"

"Well there were 5 others," TIfa said, "But we all got separated, only one person is left with me. Please don't tell her I fell asleep, don't wanna tick her off."

"We won't," Cloud said, "Now how about you come with us, we need to gather..."

"Oh Cosmos already informed us about that, no worries," Tifa said, "We were actually looking around for you guys and the others."

"I see," Cloud said, "Since Cosmos spoke to you I guess we don't need to explain much."

"I see you haven't changed much despite switching sides though," Tifa said

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked

"Oh I'll explain later," Tifa said, "For now let me wake up Light."

Firion flinched slightly, he knew that name from somewhere, but he couldn't put his finger on where he had heard of her. He decided to give up as if was obvious he would not be able to recollect with the current circumstance. Tifa walked over to tent and went inside.

"Hey Light wake up," Tifa said, "We are pretty lucky."

"Huh," Light said, "What do you mean?"

"Some of the warriors in the last conflict found us," Tifa said, "Cloud and Firion to be specific."

"Really?" Light said, "Something tells me it wasn't just dumb luck, but alright let's go."

Lightning then changed her clothing and went out to meet her allies.

"Hello Firion, Cloud," She said, " I am Lightning."

"Whatever," Cloud said, "How about we just get moving before Manikins swarm us again."

"Y-Yeah your right Cloud," Firion said, "But no need to be rude about it."

Firion was trying to keep level headed, he knew Lightning was familiar. But it wasn't just that he has seen her, he knew that much. Maybe they were rivals? Or close friends? He decided to settle on the latter thought until something said otherwise. But still he couldn't help but stare a bit now and then, so he had a feeling in his gut things were gonna be complicated from now on.

"So, Lightning," Firion said pointing out towards the crash site, "Do you know what crashed over there?"

"We did," Lightning said, "Our group was attacked by some...thing. It uses a powerful meteor spell, even more so then Sephiroth's fully charged meteor spell, and sent us all flying in different directions."

"Yeah," Tifa said, "Sorry I probably shoulda said that to you guys."

"Don't sweat it," Cloud said, "Can you tell us where the others in your party landed?"

The girls both shook their heads no much to the disappointment of the men.

"Well How about we help you guys find them," Firion suggested

"It's only our mission already to gather all of you guys anyways," Cloud said

"Yeah," Lightning said, "We appreciate it."

* * *

Next Chapter: Squall's Worst Nightmare


	15. Squalls Nightmare

Squall, Bartz, and Zidane all ran to see what they saw fly out of that explosion.

"What the heck could make an explosion like that?" Bartz asked

"A powerful enemy I assume," Squall said, "Make sure you guys keep your guard up for if we run into anything that powerful."

They ran into a forest to find a person unconscious. Squall felt the man was familiar but dismissed it.

"He's obviously injured," Squall said, "Either of you got spare potions?"

"Do you?" Zidane asked back

"I packed lightly," Squall said

"Well no worries I have a few," Bartz said taking one out. he then walked over to the man and poured it on him."

"Huh," Laguna said as he woke up, "Where am I?"

"In a forest," Squall said, "I am not entirely sure about the area's name though."

"Huh? Squall?" Laguna said

_"Oh geez, he DOES know me,"_ Squall thought to himself

"Hey man," Laguna said, "I see you finally decided to make friends."

"I guess," Squall said, "Lets get moving before manikins show up."

"Just as cold as ever I see," Laguna said

"Tell me about it," Zidane said

"Yeah he's quite the stick in the mud," Bartz said

"Would you guys stop that," Squall said, _"I'm gonna have to deal with this for the rest of my time here aren't I?"  
_

"Well whatever, since you probably don't remember me, I'm Laguna"

"Nice to meet you, I'm-" Bartz said before Laguna interupted

"Oh I already know all of you," Laguna said, "Glad you all made it to the end."

"Oh I see," Zidane said, "That makes things easier."

"Yeah so Squall how did you end up travelling with these two?" Laguna asked, "Seems like the exact people you tend to avoid."

"That's none of your-" Squall said

"Business," Laguna said, "Got it."

Squall kinda flinched when he was interrupted like that. Something about that sounded familiar but he had no idea why.

"Did you do that a lot before," Squall asked trying to hide that he was interested

"No," Laguna said, "Not really, why do you ask?"

"No reason," Squall said, "But it's annoying."

"Your still blunt as ever," Laguna said, "You haven't changed much."

"Whatever," Squall said, "Let's just get you to Cosmos."

"Alright," Laguna said, "It'll be nice to see her in person again."

"So Laguna let me catch you up on a few things," Bartz said, and as they traveled back Bartz told the story in as much detail as he could what happened in the 13th conflict, however Laguna insisted on leading the party as he knew a short cut, and they ended up in a valley with a huge lake in the middle.

"Some shortcut," Squall said, "If we were visiting Chaos' domain."

"Hey don't be so harsh man," Laguna said, "I really though that was the right way."

"Well now we are lost," Zidane said, "We COULD try and see the right was by climbing one of these mountains."

"Uh You guys go ahead," Bartz said, "I'll stay down here and, uh, keep watch."

"You still scared of heights?" Zidane asked

"Maybe," Bartz said.

"COme on then," Squall said, "Zidane, Laguna lets climb on up. Bartz, stay safe alright?"

"It's safer on the ground for me," Bartz said

"Squall did you actually show a bit of a caring side?" Laguna asked, "And I thought Light amazed me when she softened up."

" I am NOT softening up," Squall said, "I would just rather NOT lose a comrade."

"Geez fine be that way," Laguna said

So Laguna, Squall, and Zidane made their way to the top of the mountain, and at the top they saw the blue light that signaled Cosmos' Throne. But Zidane looked to the north.

"Uh guys," Zidane said, "We should get moving quick."

Laguna and Bartz both looked behind themselves and saw something huge, a Manikin of Shinryu coming from Chaos' throne. It was miles away but yet they could clearly tell what it was due to it's massive size, larger then the dragon they saw on the mountain before.

"So," Squall said, "That's a thing now."

"Why is it so massive?" Zidane asked

"I think I have an idea," Squall said, "The dragon for some reason just sits on that mountain we saw before. And we Know Bartz damaged him enough for him to no longer hold on to teh power he gathered. That thing is the size Shinryu is at full power, or at least after gaining a lot of it. Shinryu is waiting till he gains power, but what about that mountain is so special?"

"Maybe it's because the thing that attacked my group is defending him there," Laguna said, "I am sure of it."

"You were NOT attacked by Shinryu back there?" Zidane asked, "That Meteor Spell was made by something ELSE?

"Yeah," Laguna said, "It was covered in purple armor and had a sword that looked like it was made of carbon, like the Munchkins."

"So that's the plan," Squall said, "The dragon rests while being guarded by a powerful being, while the manikins attack us and every time somebody would die, he gains power. And that one of him is of great concern. We have to get to Cosmos ASAP to report this."

"What if your wrong though?" Zidane asked

"Can you think of another possibility here?" Squall asked

Zidane looked down knowing he had nothing, and they went to descend the mountain and meet up with Bartz. When they arrived Bartz just defeated a False Stalwart and Squall explained everything they deduced to him, and the quickest way back was to climb the mountains across from them in the valley, much to his dismay. With that the four rushed to get to Cosmos and warn her so that she could inform everybody else. They just hoped they had time.

* * *

Next Chapter: Behind on the Times


	16. Behind on the times

Prishe was having no luck finding Vincent. She is worried about him and also about the others. And she knew that the others probably were worried about her, even if it IS unwarranted in her eyes. Though the Manikins are pretty new to her, she is catching on to what they are, albeit very slowly. But now she is growing tired and is hiding out in a cavern, she pushed a bolder into the entryway and started up a fire for light.

"Where the hell is everybody anyways," Prishe said to herself, "I mean really there is a war going on and I have yet to even run into a warrior of chaos, IN CHAOS' OWN DAMN TERRITORY!"

She punched the ground cracking it a bit in frustration, then she heard crying deeper into the cavern. She looked around for a stick and lit the tip on fire when she found one, a little ways into the darkness she saw a girl crying, she had blue hair and a bow on her back.

"Uh hey there," Prishe said, "Are you OK?"

"Huh?" said the woman, "P-Prishe?"

"Huh?" Prishe said,"Do you actually know me?"

"No," She said, "I just always saw you running errands for Shantotto, before I got trapped in here, I thought i had died."

"Maybe you did," Prishe said, then explained what she knew to her, about the constant revivals and everything. But of course she did not know the war was over yet, "Well you know me, so who are you anyways?"

"I'm Maria," the blue haired woman said shyly.

"Well honestly I never saw you," SHe said, "Did you have any friends around?"

"Well..." She started, "I was with my big brother Firion a lot..."

"Oh Firion?" Prishe said, "Strange I saw him every now and then but not you..."

"Really?" Maria said, "I wasn't able to bring myself to talk to anybody else really...except for Kain when he joined chaos."

"Kain did WHAT now!" Prishe said in surprise

"I-I don't think it was his fault," Maria said, "That Zemus guy was commanding him until he was separated from him and I spoke with him."

"Then what? And who the hell is Zemus?" Prishe asked

"Then Kefka showed up," Maria said, "And sicked his minion at us, but I swear as I lost conscienceness, that girl looked different for a second...And Zemus is..."

"Me," A voice said from the shadows. then a man with blue skin walked into view, "And I am not happy with you breaking my spell before, nor that harlequin's betrayal with that minion of his. Ever since he seemed to summon her out of nowhere he became even more destructive."

"So a warrior of Chaos I never met before?" Prishe said with a grin, "Sounds like I'm gonna have some fun!"

Maria quickly readied her bow and prish put up her fists.

"I am not sure how you or I remember the past conflict, but this time I will assure victory for Chaos," Zemus said, "Then I am going to teach that jester a lesson he will never forget!"

"Stop talking already," Prishe complained, "Lets go!"

And with that Zemus raises his hand and forms a ball of fire

"So be it," He said, "FLARE"

he puts his hand forward making the ball of fire fly straight at Prishe, but in response she covers her hands with energy punching through it making it explode and she lands on the other side, she then brings her other hand to hit him but before the hit she sees his other hand creating a green bubble

"Bio!" Zemus said as the bubble engulfs Prishe and pops, poisoning her. She falls to her knees and Zemus begins charging another Flare spell, only to have it hit by an arrow making it detonate prematurly. Zemus recovers from the blast and switches attention to Maria.

"I guess I should have seen that coming," Zemus said as he put his hand foreward, "Omose!"

He then fires a small projectile at her, and when it hits it absorbs some energy from her making Zemus a bit stonger, then puts both hands foreward and makes a ball of energy. Maria grabs another arrow and goes to fire it.

"Holy!" Zemus said as the ball flies at Maria. Maria is sent flying back from the blast and hits a wall and lands on the ground. She tries to get up but falls down

"You are so weak," Zemus said to her, "Why did Cosmos bother summoning you here."

Prise then comes flying in from behind Zemus and she hits in in the back directly with a powerful dropkick. Zemus hits the floor then raises his hand up into the air.

"Meteor!" he cries out and multiple meteors come flying at Prishe. She starts backflipping and avoids them with ease.

"Not bad magic you got," Prishe said with a cocky smile, "How about I give it a shot.

With that she runs at Zemus with great speed then starts spinning.

"Banishaga!" she yelled and a pulse of energy surrounds her hitting Zemus and he flies towards the entrance breaking the rock Prishe placed into bits. Prishe ran outside in pursuit and sees that Zemus is nowhere to be seen.

"Damn," Prishe said, "And the fight was just getting fun too."

Prishe then runs back inside to check on Maria. When she got there she seemed to be crying.

"Oh boy," Prishe said scratching the back of her head, "Uh Maria don't worry your gonna be ok."

"He was right," Maria said, "I am so pathetic, how did Firion become so strong when I never did."

"Hey don't let that blue jerk get to you," Prishe said, "He's a warrior of Chaos remember, they call everybody weak, and besides you saved me before when I got poisoned with that awesome shot."

Maria then looked up at Prishe.

"Now how about you cheer up a bit," Prishe said with a smile, "You may not be as strong as you can be right now, but that is all the more room for improvement."

"Thank you Prishe," Maria said wiping her eyes, "But I am not sure how useful I can be."

"Me neither," Prishe said, "And I wanna see just how good you can become."

Prishe then holds her hand out to Maria who grabs on to it. Then Prishe helps Maria back to her feet.

"And one more thing," Prishe said "You need more friends besides just your brother anyways. Being Antisocial is what Squall does, and I don't wanna travel with a person like him for too long."

"R-Right" Maria said knowing Prishe had a point.

"Now let's go," Prishe said, "Oh by the way, you remember Vincent right?"

"Vincent?" Maria said, "No I don't remember anybody named Vincent."

"Oh well I have been looking for him," Prishe said, "He has a gun and wears a lot of red."

"I see," Maria said, "Alright then I'll keep an eye out for him."

And with that the duo sets off to find their friends with the goal in mind to fight of Chaos' army and win the war.

* * *

Next Chapter: Where Darkness still lingers


End file.
